Jamie De Luna
Jamie De Luna, or just Jamie, is the protagonist of the Chronicles of Fenaur. After having a run in with Dezar Valentine, Jamie travels to Fenaur from Earth in order to save her parents. Appearance In Chronicles of Fenaur, Jamie is depicted as a smallish teenage girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Her most iconic feature is the crescent moon birthmark that rests in the middle of her forehead. When first introduced, Jamie is depicted wearing a school uniform, but she changes into simple pants and a long-sleeved shirt after arriving on Fenaur. Personality Like many teenagers, Jamie suffers quite a few self-esteem and anxiety issues, being especially nervous in new situations. In particular, she is very unsure of herself and her abilities. However, as she's spent time on Fenaur, Jamie's will and determination have come more to the forefront for her personality. Even so, Jamie shows a particular innocent youth in many of her actions, likely due to her lack of experiences in combat or adventures. Abilities Transformation Jamie has the ability to transform into a robot like armor suit. Summon Darzak Jamie has the ability to summon a mysterious entity called Darzak. She has yet to use this in comic, however. Comic Depictions Backstory According to Kinna, Jamie at one point lived on the planet, Fenaur, under the identity Darkmoon. Jamie has a flashback of a battle scene as Darkmoon, though the circumstances in the flashback look dim. Chronicles of Fenaur Jamie appears at the very beginning of the comic, arriving home from school, taking a cookie, and heading off to do homework. However, she soon spots Dezar declaring, "I found her" as he creepily watches Jamie. After activating some sort of device, Jamie's neighborhood begins to disintegrate. Jamie's mom retrieves a panicked Jamie, and ultimately pushes Jamie into the basement while she goes to find Jamie's father. An explosion occurs, however, and Jamie is knocked to the floor. After waking up, Jamie emerges from the basement to find her neighborhood gone. As she panics, Kinna appears and begins to reveal to Jamie that her parents were taken and that she must travel to Fenaur. She also provides Jamie with an orb to summon Darzak and her suit. Jamie quickly becomes overwhelmed with the situation, especially after Kinna tells Jamie she is Fenaur's hope. After some kind words from Kinna, though, Jamie gathers her courage and decides she will indeed go to Fenaur. Donning her suit, Jamie boards the spaceship, and after nervously pressing some buttons the autopilot kicks in and flies her off to Fenaur (as Jamie grows a bit sick from the flight). Upon arriving on Fenaur, Jamie spots a figure approaching and tries to get their attention, assuming it's one of her protectors that Kinna mentioned. However, the figure turns out to be a helldemon bent on attacking Jamie. Thankfully, before the helldemon can attack, it is knocked aside by a giant rock thrown by Joah. Tai, Kopheru, Leyza, and Ginley join up as well, and Tai easily kills the helldemon. Jamie learns it is this group who are the Fenaur Warriors and receives proper introductions. As the group talks to her about training and powers, Jamie reveals how little Kinna actually told her about everything. After getting Tai to agree to some days rest, Jamie follow the group back to the Fenaur Warriors' base. At the base, Jamie rests when Kopheru comes to ask to perform some tests on Jamie. However, Jamie brushes it off, and after Kopheru leaves, she breaks down crying. Later on, she's awoken by Ginley who tries to offer her motherly comfort. Jamie reluctantly agrees to Ginley's help, and Ginley takes Jamie to where the rest of the group is eating. She denotes how the group is very much like a family, which reinvigorates her despair about her family. During the meal, the Fenaur Warriors explain to Jamie about her connection to Fenaur and how people like Dezar want to corrupt that connection. Overall, the explanation leaves Jamie overwhelmed, and she leaves to cry some more. After despairing alone for a bit, Jamie gathers her resolve to save her parents again, and dramatically leaves her room where she spots Kopheru that she wants to train. Kopheru points out Tai's room and tells her to tell Tai. Jamie bashfully tells Tai her wish, and Tai arranges for them to start in the morning. With that out of the way, Jamie follows Kopheru to his lab for tests. On the way she spots Shoujara, who she learns has been at the base and in a coma for a year. Once in the lab, Jamie runs on a treadmill for a brief moment, and Kopheru reveals that she has inherited some of her strength from her past life as Darkmoon. Noticing the time, however, Kopheru excuses himself and departs down a secret hall. Curious, Jamie follows and finds Kopheru speaking to a man in a tank. Jamie sulks a bit about possibly being in trouble, but Kopheru brushes it aside and tells her the man is Kai, Tai's older brother. The next morning Jamie is awoken by Tai for training. As she groggily goes to meet him, she bumps into Joah who teases her about Tai's strictness. Despite worrying, Jamie goes to training anyway. After getting out in the open, Tai hands Jamie a sword. However, Jamie is barely able to hold the sword at all, let along swing it. Some hours pass, and while Tai compliments her start, Jamie laments how embarrassing her show was. However, the two are interrupted by a monster popping out of the sand. Relationships Tai Colnes Jamie has a troubled relationship with Tai. Given Tai's personality, Jamie is shown to be both intimidated and a bit frightened of him. However, she also shows a sense of curiosity about his sadness that she sees reflected in his person. Her attempts to chat with him have hit many walls, however. Kopheru Prysm Jamie and Kopheru has a fairly amicable relationship. Compared to some of the others, Jamie is a bit more open with Kopheru due to his friendlier nature. She shows a trust in his wisdom about the other warriors as well. Kopheru offers her a good source of information on Fenaur itself as well. Ginley Rokkar Jamie and Ginley have a warm, starting relationship. While Jamie can seem to be a bit overwhelmed by Ginley's forward nature, she shows a lot of subtle appreciation for how caring Ginley acts towards her. She even somewhat accepts Ginley's overall help when Ginley offers to help her as she's done for young people in the past. Leyza Nasim Jamie and Leyza have a distant relationship. Jamie has had little interaction with Leyza, and has shown no particular interest or disinterest in him. Joah Rokkar Jamie has a bit of a tense relationship with Joah. Jamie is shown to be unable to read Joah at all, not really sure if his teasing is just humor or if he's being serious. As such, Jamie has yet to get to know Joah all that much or spend much time with him. Kinna Jamie and Kinna have a mildly amicable relationship. Possibly due to her youth, Jamie puts a lot of trust in what Kinna tells her about saving her parents. However, she is also shown to feel pressured by Kinna's expectations of her. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:CoFCharacters Category:Chronicles of Fenaur